


Ministry Classification XXX

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Series: Fantastic Beasts And How To Fuck Them [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Beast Kink, Bottom Newt, Bottom Percival, Breeding Kink, Cum Inflation, Fingering, Hair Pulling, M/M, Magical Lubrication, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Outdoor Sex, Parseltongue Kink, Possessiveness, Rough Sex, Size Queen Percy, Tail Kink, Triple Penetration, Voyeurism, because stop at two lmao just trust me, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: Percival just needs a little nudge, the way Newt had, luckily Newt has some help from a very charming friend.(Now updated and beta'd !)





	Ministry Classification XXX

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliaaaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/gifts), [vaderina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/gifts).



> A second insallment to the new series! I've written 5k in four hours today and it's been pure unadulterated smut. Christ someone stop me, regardless, I promised bottom Percy at one point, don't say I don't deliver!
> 
> Come see me on tumblr to suggest what beast gets banging next!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://thebeastswrite.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO,  
> I have a headcanon that due to working with Runespoor Newt speaks very good parseltongue, not as fluent as a natural speaker of course, but plenty well. We saw in harry potter it can be learnt, ron does so listening to harry, of course Newt would in a heartbeat at least try.
> 
> Thank you to [Ladyoftheshrimp](https://ladyoftheshrimp.tumblr.com) for beta'ing!

Things had taken a rather - excuse the pun - wild turn in their sex lives since Percival had fed Newt’s fantasy of breeding with beasts. Even just alone they’d go over and over, taking each other deep, whimpering slurs of Alpha between them, kissing messily and lips swollen, dragging nails over backs as Percival groaned, recalling vocally how fucking good Newt had looked being fucked like that, how he couldn’t wait to see him full again, to claim the beasts’ precious Omega right in front of them again.

Newt had sobbed so sweetly, trembling over the edge as Percival sunk his teeth into his shoulder, fucking deep. He hadn’t expected Newt to turn it on him, draped over his back, growling by his ear how he could have it too, burying himself in the tight clutch of Percival’s arse with a promise of how full he’d be if he’d just let them welcome him into the pack.

Newt never expected Percival to actually agree, despite how he came to the whispered filth of knots, barbs, cum in such heavy supply his stomach was swollen. Newt never thought he’d find someone accepting of this side of him, let alone someone who shared his lewd desires.

He knew Percival was ready by the flush the man got on his cheeks within the case now. Of course, it wasn’t all breeding and fun, they did continue their daily lives, jobs, friends, but when it was just them and the creatures Percival would glance at them with renewed interest and Newt couldn’t help but wonder if perhaps Percival needed a push just the way Newt had.

The push came in the form of an unexpected friend. The male Runespoor, Lasair had come to greet them when they stopped by his cave. He was usually less friendly, but with the mating season coming up the snake was more open to interaction, a mellowness they’d evolved to help the species get along enough to reproduce. 

Percival seemed  _very_ fond of him. He complimented fiery scales, pleased when the snake hissed to Newt, giving permission for his partner to touch. Newt smiled just a touch at the look of wonder Percival barely bothered to conceal, dragging fingers over each individual scale. 

“He’s beautiful,” Percival gave the compliment and three heads leaned in closer. Newt watched with a slowly arching eyebrow as they inspected Percival, openly scenting him now, he bit his lip when Percival flushed as they hissed in heavy Parseltongue.

“ _He’s a very handome thing,”_ the left head complimented, “ _yes, strong enough I think to take us all_.” The three heads nodded and Newt was delighted with where this was going.

“Oh,” he said it, sweet and happy, drawing Percival’s attention quickly. “Well, you have an admirer, Percival.” He smiled, a slow, sly thing, watching the realization dawn in golden eyes. 

“Ah, I-” Percival pinkened a touch on his cheeks and Newt noted that he didn’t make a move to dissuade them. “-that’s very flattering, thank you Lasair.”

The Runespoor turned to Newt then, tongue flicking in excitement as the giant beast slowly moved, looping around both of them, forcing them close in the coil of his scales. “ _Is he open for mating? He would be a good slit to breed._ ”

The middle head addressed Newt, the right one flicking a tongue over the back of Percival’s neck, tasting him as Percival shuddered, lips parting for a sharp breath.

“Newt?” His voice was rough but not with fear Newt was pleased to note, glancing down at the growing bulge in his pants. Curious, it seemed Percival rather enjoyed the talk, not needing to understand to harden at it.

“ _Oh he’s certainly yours to take, love, but you’ll have to allow me to ready him, you’d like him lovely and wet and dripping eager for you, yes?_ ” The giant snake coiled in delight, the heads snapping fangs and flicking their tongues, the right head butting Percival’s back, shoving him into Newt’s waiting hands.

“ _Ready him, We will watch, we want to taste.”_  Percival looked between them, but he didn’t fight as Newt began a quick work on his shirt, expert fingers popping buttons, dragging it from broad shoulders.

“I think I can guess, but I’d like to clarify your little chat,” Percival said, a touch snarkily, but his breath hitched as Newt grabbed his hair in a tight grip, turning him and bending him over a thick, scaled coil, vanishing his trousers easily.

“He ever so politely asked if you would be willing to mate. I told him that of course, a greedy hole like yours would never turn down the chance for three cocks in one go.”

Newt slicked up his fingers, the lubrication spell working to drench Percival’s hole as well. He thrust two in, the man already slightly open from their fucking that morning, laughing low when he jerked, grabbing at scales and moaning a harsh:

“Fuck me, three?”

Newt smirked a little, curling his fingers, working them open in rough pumping motions, in and out of Percival’s hole, meeting the slitted eyes of the head that moved down to watch with rapt awe. 

“Yes, Runespoors have three cocks based in a triangle sort of formation. One for each head, each with unique DNA you see, fascinating creatures. Lasair is a bull, a prime breeder, we should be flattered he’d even consider either of us.”

Newt bit at Percival’s shoulder, working a third finger into the hot clutch of his hole, working him wider, loving the way Percival near writhed under him, rocking back onto his hand, grinding onto his fingers and moaning in pleasure, head dropped forward.

The Runespoor started hissing by Percival, tongue flicking over his ear and Percival jerked, crying out at the sounds and the way four fingers slammed into his prostate. 

“Fuck! Fuck tell me what he’s saying, please Newt, Mercy, I need to know!” Percival was panting now, hole milking his fingers, greedy for it and Newt was throbbing in his pants, the sight Percival made, hair curling at his forehead, head tilted, baring his throat so perfectly already.

“ _What a perfect slit you have little one, so incredibly tight, we doubt you can fit us, but how we’re going to love tearing you apart until you do_.” Newt purred the words, pressing Percival down, lips by his ear as the snake flicked his tongue in the other, both speaking together.

Newt watched in marvel as Percival jerked, throwing his head back, hole stretched around five fingers. “Mercy, fuck, Newt-”

Newt breathed in sharply when Percival came on his fingers with filth hissed into his ear. By Merlin it was undeniably attractive, his own cock leaked at the sight. He didn’t notice the left head scenting him until a tongue flicked over his throat. 

“ _We want both of you. You both smell like desperate things, in need of a good breeding, prime for our seed._ ”

Newt made a little strangled sound, cheeks flushing darkly, he hadn’t been expecting such an invitation, but he certainly wasn’t foolish enough to turn it down.

“ _I can open myself whilst - whilst you finish preparing Percival. Use your tail, he will need to be more open to take the three of you, I know you’ll fill him so very well._ ”

The snake nodded eagerly and Newt slipped out of Percival’s hole, watching him panted heavily. He vanished his own clothes in his desperation, shifting to lay back against the scales, grass almost tickling under him. He slicked his hole and fingers and Percival looked back with a confused, needy little sound.

“Don’t worry darling, you’re going to get more than your fill, Lasair would like to pleasure us both, he knows what to do.” Newt soothed him and Percival blinked, a blissed out look on his face, mouth swollen, it fell apart when the tail pressed against his hole, the tip going in easily, but it thickened as it pushed deeper into him and Percival started keening, jerking as it slipped out only to fuck back in again, each time an inch more, widening his hole a little further.

Newt watched greedily, pushing two fingers into his own body, his pleasure washed through him, cock dripping onto his stomach, thighs spread. He reached a hand up to pinch his nipple, watched Percival’s chest drag across scales and the way he screamed in surprise at the sensation, knees weak from it. 

Newt moaned his name, a filthy sound when the Runespoor started hissing absolutely obscene things once more, making Percival trembled at the sound, Newt launching to translate, a pleasure in doing so.

“ _You’re so hot around us, yet so wet already, such a sweet slit, ready for our cocks and seed inside. How have you survived so empty little scale? You must be so eager to be used the way you need, with how you take it, you are begging for more than any human can give._ ”

Newt didn’t take offence, he knew he pleased Percival perfectly, but it’s a different pleasure, he understood that himself. 

Percival’s mouth was wet, eyes rolling a little, he’s so impossibly wide around the tail, Newt thought perhaps he’s seeing a sort of paradise. He worked a fourth finger into himself, trembling from the heat curling in his stomach, desperate for that stretch himself.

“ _He’s ready Lasair, he’s more than ready,”_ Newt slipped his fingers out from himself and Percival let out a wrecked, pleading sound when the tail left him, Newt took a moment to admire how it gaped, so beautifully wrecked already. “ _I need you to coil onto your back, your cocks in the air, Percival is going to ride you. Can you bring your tail up close to fuck me? I wish to be able to kiss him as he does_.” The Runespoor scoffed, as if Newt was insulting his lack of flexibility, but took the challenge, twisting gracefully into position. 

Newt slapped Percival’s arse hard, making him jerk with a moan. “Mount him, he’s treated you so well ‘Val. Does he not deserve pleasure now?” Newt scolded his partner, a fond annoyance in his eyes and Percival cleared his throat, stumbling to the snake.

“He certainly does. Such a charming hard worker.” Percival said adoringly and the Runespoor’s heads watched him, tongue flicking, more than eager. The man stopped short as he finally saw the cocks in their glory. Newt watched him realize why such stretching was necessary, the three cocks each huge in their own right, two nestled side by side and one atop the middle of them. They glistened with precum and Percival took a deep breath before climbing up, his magic assisting him doing so. He straddled the snake as best he could, back to their heads, but rather than taking them into him immediately, he leaned down, dragging his tongue over the length of one.

The snake jerked and bared its fangs, tail flicking wildly with pleasure. Newt bit his lip, stroking his own cock at the sight of Percival, eager to drag his mouth and tongue over cocks, hands wrapping as much as possible around the bottom two as he suckled the tip of the top one. 

He took such good care of Newt’s beasts, how lucky they all were to have him.

Newt climbed up in front of Percival, leaning forward to drag his tongue up a thick cock as well, moaning sweetly as the snake hissed violently at them, cocks fully unsheathed now, spurting precum.

“ _Take our cocks before we change our mind about allowing you to set the pace_.” The middle head gave the warning and Newt gasped softly, pulling back and pulling Percival up by his hair.

“It’s time ‘Val, shall we show him why humans are such fun?” He gave a little challenging flutter of his lashes and Percival’s brows drew down, nodding once, firmly.

“Certainly.” He moved, shifting over the three cocks, both hands pushing them tightly together, lowering himself experimentally. He pressed them to his hole, eyes closed — a hoarse moan leaving his throat, arching as he ever so slowly sunk down onto the thickness of them. 

Newt did not get the same courtesy, the Runespoor took matter into his own coils, thrusting the tail into his hole with no warning, burying it right inside until Newt screamed from it, bucking at the rough drags of scales over his prostate and the way it moved and twisted within him. 

He grabbed for Percival’s biceps, gasping, tears clinging to his lashes as the snake started fucking it into him, uncaring in its brutality. “Oh, Oh Percival -” He keened his name and Percival curled a hand around the back of Newt’s neck, dragging him in to catch his mouth.

The kiss was messy, given both their frantic movements, Newt’s body jerking with thrusts and Percival’s bouncing, chasing release and the feeling of fullness. 

“Fuck! Beasts are incredible but you’ll have to take kindly if I say I may have a slight bias to who my favourite is.” Newt laughed, a breathless sound, arching on a cry as the Runespoor gave a sudden, hard grind right into his prostate.

Newt came over himself, dragging his nails roughly down Percival’s arms, choking on a sound when Percival’s hand tightened around the back of his neck and he stiffened, head falling back, moaning low and throaty as he came. Newt knew how Lasair must be feeling, Percival milked cock like a darling when he came and he watched with a touch of pride over his partner as the snake jerked, cocks spilling inside Percival.

Percival panted heavily, whimpering when the cum continued to flood him, a little swell on his stomach, mess spilling down over scales from his hole as he trembled.  

They both needed a long moment to recover, clinging to each other and remembering to breathe. Thankfully Lasair was content to lay and bask in his successful breeding, tongues flicking lazily as the heads consulted with a delighted.

“ _Oh yes, once again an excellent choice_.”

“ _I always pick the best._ ”

“ _We should use them again_.”

They all nodded in agreement and Newt smiled, a slow, giddy expression and Percival looked to him with fucked out confusion expression. “We did well.” Percival beamed at the comment, getting that look of successful Magical Director about him once more.

“Of course we did.” 

Newt giggled softly, amused by Percival’s ego inflation. What a lovely introduction for him. Newt was more than excited to see how they would grow together.

 


End file.
